Gulosi Abyssum
The Gulosi are an ancient species with varying biology. They were the cause of several species going extinct. Appearance The physical appearance of this species depends on which family, or clan, the individual belongs to. The main feature that all members of the species have, regardless of their family, is glowing yellow eyes. Anatomy Anatomy varies on each individual, but several features are shared between each member of the species. Main The Gulosi are composed of void particles, a substance able to bypass the molecular bonds of other matter, achieve multiple different states, change weight, and convert almost any matter into void particles. But, void particles disassemble from exposure to electrical energy (ex. plasma, tesla, etc), but the voltage affects how much disassembly happens. For example, the amount used in a brain is not enough to cause any damage, but the amount in tesla weapons or even lightning can severely damage or even kill the individual. A single void particle called the void core, usually located in the head or chest, has special characteristics. It is able to manipulate every other particle in the "body", and stores data, such as memories and the individual's base form. Head Generally, Gulosi have an extra set of jaws that are able to hold their food for digestion or even be used for combat. They also have what appears to be eyes, but are actually highly-sensitive energy-sensing organs, which can give off a bright flash in times of extreme distress. These organs can sense sources of electricity, heat, and light, but cannot detect the energy itself. Torso The torso usually has no special features, but this can vary based on the individual's family. Limbs Usually they have a set of tendrils used for eating or combat. Their location on the body vary, but are usually located on the back. Sight As they have no eyes, they are completely blind. But they developed a way around this by generating a field of void particles around their body, giving them a 360 degree field of view which can be changed for better range at the cost of area. Metamorphosis Gulosi go through 3 different phases known as juvenile form, adolescent form, and adult form. In their juvenile form, they aren't bound by gravity and have less void-based restraints, but are extremely weak. In adolescent form, they lose their ability to "fly" and get restrained on how void can be used, but get stronger as well. Finally, in adult form, they are able to reproduce. Reproduction The Gulosi have a really high genetic compatibility, enabling their species to survive despite having a low population. Their genes are dominant, ensuring their species survival. Diet They can digest and gain nutrition from almost any form of matter, but need to digest geological materials (mainly metals like iron or magnesium) to survive. This has led to them eating (or partially eating) entire planets. Family System The Gulosi Abyssum is composed of Families, or clans. Each Family's members have different characteristics and appearances, as well as different social status's. Some of the Families include: * Sigilance: a high-ranked Family, the members have an almost energy-like appearance. * Gildire: another high-ranked family, second to Sigilance. The members have a mechanical, quadrupedal, insectoid appearance. * Noah: a small and controversial Family, generally hated by all other Families due to their ancestor. The members have a mainly human-like appearance. Planet Eater Forms Each individual is able to use a form designed for "eating" planets. The forms are unique to each individual, and, under normal circumstances, each may have only one. Trivia * Gulosi Abyssum count as demons, so they are affected by holy objects. ** Their ranking as demons is currently unknown. * They have a completely different naming system. The family name always goes before the individual's name. * It is unknown if they can die from aging. __FORCETOC__ Category:Species Category:Sentient Species